Spatial audio signals are being used in greater frequency to produce a more immersive audio experience. A stereo or multi-channel recording can be passed from the recording or capture apparatus to a listening apparatus and replayed using a suitable multi-channel output such as a pair of headphones, headset, multi-channel loudspeaker arrangement etc.
Furthermore networked or connected apparatus and device configurations allow multiple apparatus to capture audio and video data in such a way that there is a large degree of similarity between the audio and visual captured elements between devices. For example live events can be recorded or captured from different angles by many users: In order to capture aspects of the scene and also present good quality audio and video signals representing the scene it can be necessary to use video and audio from different apparatus. In other words the best quality audio and video for a specific captured incident or scene is not always produced by the same device. For example audio quality can be significantly degraded with distance from the event whereas optimal video quality can depend more on the video angle of the viewer, camera shake, and other factors which can lead to the camera being located further from the event or scene.